1. Field of the Invention
The current invention relates to a fabric belt for a machine for producing a web material, in particular paper or cardboard.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fabric belt for a machine to produce a web material is known from WO 2008/068317 wherein the two fabric layers composed of the two respective basic weaves are connected with each other by binding threads which are arranged in pairs and are positioned side by side, immediately adjacent to each other. The binding threads of a respective binding thread pair alternate between the two fabric layers at respective changeover points so that they form binding segments in the paper side first fabric layer on the one hand, and in the machine operating or machine side second fabric layer on the other hand. A binding segment of this type extends over at least one basic weave thread of the respective fabric layers extending transversely to the binding thread direction, through which a respective binding thread ties off. Tying-off in this instance is to be understood that the binding thread is routed around that side of a basic weave thread facing away from the respective other fabric layer, thereby tying off this basic weave thread and thereby the entire basic weave onto the respective other fabric layer. Binding thread segments, in particular binding thread segments formed in the first fabric layer which, for example extend over five basic weave threads are known from this documentation, whereby the hereby involved binding thread ties off above the first, third and fifth basic weave thread of a particular binding segment and which however at the intermediary second and fourth basic weave threads is routed at the inside facing the second fabric layer. Thus, the binding threads form the basic weave of the first fabric layer, in this case a plain weave at the location where the binding threads form binding elements so that the two threads of a particular binding thread pair continuing in binding thread direction form an apparent basic weave thread of the first fabric layer.
A comparatively non-uniform pattern of the binding segments in the second fabric layer is superimposed over the very uniform weave design of the first fabric layer which, in this instance is provided by the plain weave formation continuing over the entire first fabric layer. Through avoidance of any uniformity—in other words provision of an arbitrary distribution of the binding segments in the second fabric layer within a binding thread repeat extending in binding thread direction and transversely thereto—it was attempted to reduce as far as possible the marking tendency which can be associated with such binding segments. What is needed in the art is a fabric belt that achieves a reduction in the tendency to work the weft as compared to the prior art.